


Sticky Notes.

by Jind0r1



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Short One Shot, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jind0r1/pseuds/Jind0r1
Summary: “If you can’t find someone better, then do you want to be together with me?”
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	Sticky Notes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Readers! This is a short Yvesoul one short, I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I did writing it!

_-_

_Close to your heart day by day_

_I care if you're happy_

_I can feel every drop_

_You are the most beautiful thing I believe_

Their favourite song was heard playing softly in their ears as they shared the pair of earpiece, a small smile on both their faces, the sound of the guitar strumming and the angelic voice masked the whistling wind and the crickets around them. They both stare out into the sky as they watch the sunset slowly, they watch as the world slowly purple down into darkness.

Sooyoung turns to her left and watches as the orange light shine on Jinsol’s face, her blonde hair gently blowing in the wind. The latter didn’t notice her friend was staring at her side profile with heart eyes and a love-struck grin, she was too caught up at staring at the setting sun as she tried to mask her sadness from her break up with her lover.

Jinsol looks down and watches how the cars and lamp post glowed in pastel pinks and rose-petal reds, though they were around six storeys up above ground, it feels like they were just a storey or two above ground.

Jinsol’s hand wrap around the warm the cup of tea and she closes her eyes to bask under the orange sunray shining at her, it feels nice to be able to do this after being robbed away from the chance. Jung eun – her ex-girlfriend – wasn’t a fan of basking under the setting sun and watching the sunset, only Sooyoung – her best friend – was a fan of such activities.

Sooyoung tucks the loose strain of hairs that fell behind Jinsol’s ears and let her fingers linger on Jinsol’s ear for a bit before pulling them away.

Jinsol turns to Sooyoung and gave her a small sad smile, this made Sooyoung’s heart drop. She knew her best friend was going through her first heartache, the pain of losing someone that you think loves you as much as you did.

“You deserve better,” Sooyoung whispered out as she turns back to staring at the setting sun, the sky has turned bright orange – her favourite colour.

Jinsol turns to Sooyoung and lets out a soft chuckle, she hung her head low and shake her head, “no.”

“you do,” Sooyoung said as she smiles. Jinsol raised an eyebrow and let out a soft scoff before she turns to look at the sky, it’s now turning a little to a lighter shade of blue.

“you’ll find someone better,” Sooyoung breathes out as she sways to the rhythm of their favourite song – they both grew up listening to this song and loved it ever since they first heard it. Jinsol nods her head and agreed softly, she hopes she’ll find someone better.

“If you can’t find someone better, then do you want to be together with me?” Sooyoung asked as she turns to Jinsol with a soft smile, her eyes carried nothing but love in them. Jinsol turns to meet Sooyoung’s heart eyes and she let out a small smile, her heart skipped a beat when she sees the love that her best friend’s eyes carried.

“If I still haven’t found someone better when we hit 30, maybe I’ll consider that idea,” Jinsol replied with a smile and Sooyoung nodded her head.

The two 18-year-old best friends stood there by the ledge of the roof, staring at each other with a smile on their face, they both felt their heart skipping a beat and the all too familiar feeling of crushing for someone was there.

They bid each other goodbye as they part ways, each heading in a different direction, and carried the conversation they had on the roof close to their heart. They never knew that would be the last time they meet up face to face as they both have different life paths – which never crossed each other so they didn’t get to meet.

However, that didn’t mean that they both forgotten about the conversation that they had at the roof.

To be completely honest, they weren’t completely out of each other’s life.

They were still connected by the sticky notes that they leave behind for the other to read.

Who knew that after years of not meeting up, they would have a conversation through sticky notes at the same place.

It started with Sooyoung going back to the place to watch the sunset, unaware that Jinsol was there an hour ago. Sooyoung watches the world purple down into darkness and was about to leave when she sees a sticky note on the ground, on it wrote the plans that they had for the next day.

Sooyoung frowns as she thought who would know this place since it wasn’t quite an ideal place for someone to be meeting someone else. Sooyoung looked down and notice the logo that was on the sticky note, it was Jinsol’s workplace, then it clicked in her mind.

Jinsol was here.

A small smile formed on her face as she stuck the sticky note on the ledge of the roof and pulled out a sticky note from her bag, she wrote the things that she wants to tell Jinsol and pasted it next to the sticky note – hoping Jinsol would come to get it the next day.

And Jinsol did, she also saw the note.

The two had a conversation through the sticky notes they leave behind for each other until Sooyoung finally muster the courage to ask Jinsol out – as a friend.

Jinsol agreed and they met at the café that Sooyoung wrote on the sticky note.

The two of them caught up with each other over a cup of tea, laughter was heard coming out of their mouths as they shared funny moments of their lives that they failed to witness since they lost contact with each other.

They talked from morning to afternoon and until the café employee chased them out of the café, they laugh at that and notice how they were still looking at each other with the same look - the feeling that they had for each other hasn’t died, not even after 12 years later.

They exchanged their numbers and part ways again, this time different.

They had a way to let their paths cross each other again.

They meet up soon after the meeting at the café.

They went out a lot.

They talked a lot.

More importantly, the feelings that they had for each other grew more and deeper.

They were ready, ready to pursue something more than just friends after 12 long years of waiting.

Sooyoung decided to ask Jinsol to meet her at the same place where Sooyoung asked her that question and at the same time too.

_Close to your heart day by day_

_I care if you're happy_

_I can feel every drop_

_You are the most beautiful thing I believe_

There they were, standing next to each other as the same song played softly into their ear – they still shared the same earpiece. They stood at the same spot as they stare out into the sky and watch the sunset.

_Can't wait for the Geminids meteor shower_

_With the sky_

_Light nine fairy sticks instead_

Her head bobs to the rhythm of the song, a smile form on Jinsol’s face as she remembered the time when she watched the Geminids meteor shower with Sooyoung when they were younger. They were snuggled up close together and held each other’s hand tight, fingers interlocked with each other.

That was also the day when they nearly shared their first kiss, but they were both too scared to do anything as they weren’t sure of their feelings for each other. Jinsol at the time liked Jung eun too, so she didn’t pursue anything with Sooyoung.

Till today, Jinsol regrets not being brave enough to pursue her feelings for Sooyoung at that time.

She didn’t want to lose Sooyoung.

She rather lose everyone in her life but not Sooyoung because if she did, she wouldn’t know how to cope with that.

_The most brilliant is not necessarily_

_Lots of diamonds and gold_

_See the happy reflection in your eyes_

Sooyoung turns to Jinsol and sees Jinsol’s brown locks blowing in the wind – that’s one of the things that changed after so long other than their age and Sooyoung’s hairdo. Sooyoung notice the sparkles in Jinsol’s eyes when she smiled, she smiled unconsciously too.

_Send your pesky errands to the sky_

_Ordinary silly things with the heart into a classic_

Sooyoung tucks the loose strain of hairs that fell behind Jinsol’s ears and this time, she let her hand rest on Jinsol’s cheeks.

Jinsol turns to Sooyoung and sees Sooyoung staring at her with a small smile, she was looking at her like she was the most precious thing in the world. Sooyoung’s hold on her was so gently, it was like she was afraid that if she was to tighten her hold it would scare Jinsol away.

Jinsol lifts her hand and held Sooyoung’s hand, she pulls it to her chest where her heart is at.

Sooyoung could feel Jinsol’s heart beating quickly.

_Keep a sticky note full of wishes and stick it to infinity_

_Is our richest statement_

_Review your favourite twice a day_

_Prediction of surprise_

The two smiled at that.

The sticky notes they wrote for each other and the sticky notes that they have for each other were pasted on the walls of their respective rooms.

Each sticky note was filled with well-wishes for each other and other wishes they have that they want to tell each other.

They wrote their favourite stuff on the sticky notes for each other so they wouldn’t forget.

_Oh, my days are coming true_

_You and I wish inside a sticky note intimate_

_Collection moved to later miss_

“are you seeing someone?” Sooyoung asked feeling a little scared.

They didn’t speak about their love life throughout their meeting, not once did such a topic flash through their mind since they were busy living the moment with each other.

“used to,” Jinsol replied, not breaking eye contact with Sooyoung.

“did you find someone better?” Sooyoung asked out in a whisper and Jinsol smiled as she shakes her head, this made Sooyoung smile and feel relieved.

“I didn’t find someone better,” Jinsol admitted truthfully.

“If you can’t find someone better, then do you want to be together with me?” Sooyoung asked.

The first time she asked Jinsol this question, she was asked to wait for 12 years.

Now she’s asking again, exactly 12 years later.

Jinsol stares at Sooyoung with a big smile, she was waiting for Sooyoung to ask her that question after so long – she was starting to get afraid of not being able to hear that question again. Sooyoung raises an eyebrow and looks at Jinsol, she saw nothing but love in them.

Her feelings were returned.

“yes.”

The two girls – now both at the age of 30 – stared at each other with a bright smile, they both felt their heart skipping a beat and the all too familiar feeling.

This time it wasn’t feeling of crushing on someone.

This time it was the feeling of love.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers! If you enjoy 'Sticky Notes.' Let me know how you feel by commenting below! Comments and Kudos are appreciated!  
> Follow me at the followings,  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Jind0r1)  
> [AsianFanFic](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/2049217)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/Jind0r1)


End file.
